


Nightmares

by calie15



Series: Forbidden [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Familiars, Magic, Nightmares, Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comforts Jemma after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

When Jemma is on top of Bucky he lets himself dip slightly into her pleasure, but not so much that he gets overwhelmed and drunk from it. Also, he likes to watch her. James likes to hear her sharp inhales, watch her drop her head back and feel her dig her nails into his chest as she moves harder. 

Jemma is his witch and he can't deny he likes seeing her taking pleasure in him.

When she does come he finally takes a harder hold of her, forcing her to meet the rhythm he wants. She whimpers as he pushes his hips into her.

When they're done she lays across him taking deep, panting breaths. "Better?" He asks.

"Mmhmm," she responds and nods against his chest.

Bucky trails his hands over her back. Her nightmares are a new thing, and Bucky isn't really sure why, but he suspects it's because of him. He's plagued by his own past, and he suspects that bleeds into her, making her much more susceptible to her own fears. Now he wakes to her fear and panic at night and is forced to wake her, because he can't stand to let her sleep through it.

It may seem convenient that sex is the solution, but he finds it's a lot easier to make her forget when she is overcome with their shared pleasure. Not to mention it distracts her from the small bit of magic he pushes into her to relax her enough that she's settled and without fear.

Bucky still does it as he trails his hands over her back. "You know I'd never let you go dark."

She sighs. "That wasn't the dream. You were gone, there was no bond, and...I was trapped, alone, and you-."

"Hey," he interrupts, because he can feel her worrying again. Bucky tilts his head to look down at her and she looks up at him. "You know damn well that isn't going to happen."

She sighs and pulls away from him. Bucky can still feel her concern as she walks to the bathroom. He sighs himself, but it's in frustration, and grabs his shirt to wipe himself clean then throws it across the room. 

When Jemma comes back it's without a word. He pushes her gently to face away and tugs her back against him, wrapping his arm tight around her body. "Jemma, I love you." He kisses her shoulder and she releases a shuddered breath. "Nothing like that will ever happen."


End file.
